


"Don't you know how to knock?!"

by GummiStories



Series: Malec dialogue prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cockblock Jace Wayland, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, malec can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Thank you for reading!Want something written? Send me a message!





	"Don't you know how to knock?!"

“Ma-Magnus we can’t-

“You’ve been working too much Alec, just relax for a moment”

“In my office th-though?”

“You’re still on duty aren’t you?”

“Well yeah but-

“Then we best stay here” Magnus replied smugly before capturing the shadowhunters lips with his own. Alec had been doing paperwork all afternoon and Magnus had been busy with clients. When the warlock had turned up and seen that Alec was still working he decided to take matters into his own hands.

That’s how they ended up in their current situation, both of the men on the couch slowly getting more and more heated with every passing moment.

“Mag-Magnus… Magnus sto-ah!” Alec gasped loudly as the warlock’s hand oh so gently grazed over his crotch.

“What was that Alexander?” Magnus questioned, pulling away with a smirk on his lips.

“You’ll be the death of me” Alec exclaimed before grabbing Magnus’ head to pull him to connect their lips once again. Magnus laughed against Alec’s lips before he allowed his hands to trail down and begin to unbutton his boyfriend’s dark jeans.

“Alec we got those reports that you asked fo- what the fuck!?” Magnus and Alec’s heads both violently snapped over to the door. Jace was standing in the doorway, mouth agape and the papers he was holding were on the floor.

“Oh for fuck sakes Jace!” Alec groaned loudly, placing a hand over his eyes.

“Don’t you know how to knock?!” Magnus shouted, an agitated frown on his face.

“I’m so-so sorry I’ll uh… I didn’t mean to I just thought that I would-

“Get out!” Magnus cut Jace off before he could continue his rambling.

“Good idea! I’ll do that right now!” Jace mumbled quickly before turning and hurrying out of Alec’s office, slamming the door behind him leaving the two on the couch together.

“Well, that’s definitely a boner killer” Alec sighed looking back over to Magnus.

“Do all shadowhunters have such horrible manners?” Magnus questioned as he situated himself on the couch so he was sitting up, Alec followed suit.

“I’m sorry, on his behalf,” Alec said sheepishly, the tips of his ears going red.

“Nonsense darling, it wasn’t your fault” Magnus smiled with a small laugh.

“I was enjoying it though! But maybe… we should wait till we get home… till Jace isn’t around” Alec suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

“As much as it pains me to wait, you have a point” Magnus pouted placing his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while” Alec smiled before kissing Magnus’ forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Want something written? Send me a message!


End file.
